


Background Hogwarts

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: 2018 Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 90 percent ocs, Gen, just casually, just putting supernatural in harry potter, look at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: A look in the life of the other Hogwarts students and how they made their own mark on the school. Partly based of pinterest pins.





	1. The Platform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ice_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/gifts).



The platform was bustling. That was the only way to describe it. Children filled every available space, parents taking up what was left. This would be intimidating to a normal person, but to those with Asperger's, it was a living nightmare. Whining slightly under her breath, she took a deep breath and plunged forward into the crowd.

 

The girl frowned. She didn't know if she would make any friends going to Hogwarts. Not many people wanted to be friends with her, so she'd begun to drive other people away. Counderproductive, but meant that annoying people stayed away.

 

She followed her sister through the throng of people. She could just barely see her long hair through the hordes of people filling the platform to the brim. She just had to stay with her sister. She'd promised.

 

The three girls stood in a huddle. Two of them laughed uncontrollably as they poked repeatedly at the third girl. She did not look amused by the others' antics. She looked like she wanted to just disappear.

 

The two girls smiled nervously at each other as they waited to board. One had been completely abandoned by her two sisters when they met up with their friends. The other's sister managed to get them on the train and into a compartment before disappearing.

 

Her sister bounced up and down beside her. She wished the young girl would shut up for a minute and not keep going on about Hogwarts, so she could calm her wildly pounding nerves before she passed out completely.

 

She hung back by her parents. The noise of the platform was loud and it made her nervous. She didn't know if Hogwarts would be accomodating to her Autism or not.


	2. Author's Note

I decided not to continue with the characters becoming friends because I wasn't sure I could write acurately and I didn't have any inspiration for it. Maybe at a later date I will but for now, here are the characters:

 

Paragraph 1: Honnor Halcomb, Muggle- Born Hufflepuff

Paragraph 2: Kendall Gregson, Half- Blood Slytherin

Paragraph 3: Flara Atherton, Half- Blood Ravenclaw

Paragraph 4: Carly Burrows, Wizard- Born Gryffindor

Raquelle Jefferson, Wizard- Born Gryffindor

Georgina Masterson, Wizard- Born Gryffindor

Paragraph 5: Felicia Sikes, Pure-Blood Slytherin

Ellen Jones, Wizard- Born Hufflepuff

Paragraph 6: Clara Green, Muggle- Born Hufflepuff

 

Wizard borns are like Harry Potter- born to two magical parents, but not purebloods.


	4. The Slytherin and the Hufflepuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mess with a Hufflepuff and you'll most likely find a Slytherin getting revenge for the more forgiving house.

It was their own fault really.

 

When several of the more rowdy Gryffindor boys decided it was a good idea to shove two Hufflepuff girls to the ground, they should have known it would bite them in the back.

See, Ellen Jones and Honnor Halcomb had a Slytherin friend by the name of Felicia Sikes.

Felicia had seen the whole thing and come tearing across the courtyard after them. She had pulled Ellen to her feet first before the both helped Honnor up. Honnor writhed for minute, blonde hair flapping as she shook herself down to rid herself of the touch on her back.

"Are you okay?" Felicia asked.

Ellen nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They both turned to Honnor, whose twitching motions were now confined to her wringing hands. "Mmhmm."

Felicia stepped forward and allowed Honnor to wrap her arms around her. The smaller Hufflepuff squeezed and Felicia almost choked at the pressure on her ribs. Let no one say that Hufflepuffs weren't strong. But Honnor only clung for a moment and when she released Felicia, she gave the Slytherin a shaky, sweet smile.

She raised her hand and gently poked Felicia's nose with a soft "boop". Felicia grinned and did the same back.

They spent the rest of lunch in the library with their Ravenclaw friend Flara Atherton. Honnor was noticeably unsettled, but was calm enough to brave the next lesson.

Throughout the rest of the day, Felicia was scheming. No oe touched her cinnomon rolls without facing the consequences.

 

The next morning, as everyone was heading down for breakfast, Felicia hid behind the statue outside of Gryffindor tower and waited. The boys who hurt her Hufflepuffs came out last. Felicia grinned. _Perfect_. She whispered a spell before darting away, using a short cut to arrive at the great hall just before the boys. 

Ellen, Honnor and Flara had saved her a seat at the Hufflepuff table. Felicia was just sitting down when the doors swung open. The boys walked in and the whole school burst into laughter. It seemed as though they had forgotten to put on their clothes.

They looked at each other, confused. To them, everything was normal. One of the Gryffindor prefects raised their wand and reversed Felicia's spell. Burning red, they meekly took their places at the Gryffindor table.

But Felicia had gotten her revenge.

Ellen noticed her grinning like a cat. "Felicia, did you do something?"

Felicia shrugged slyly. "Maybe."

"Felicia!" Flara giggled, trying to sound stern, but failing.

Felicia found herself with an armful of Hufflepuff as Honnor rammed into her. Felicia hugged back and Honnor murmured into her ear, "thanks."


	6. Scary Muggle Films

Two Hufflepuffs, a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw were in the Room of Requirement, watching Honnor's DVD, **Supernatural**.

Honnor was staring straight at the screen, mildlessly working her way through her salty popcorn. No one would've guessed how gruesome she could be. When someone was being torn limb from limb, she didn't flinch. When the Winchesters were making gallows jokes, she laughed along with them. None of them would've ever realised how dark their cinnamon roll was.

Curled next to Honnor was her fellow Hufflepuff, Ellen. Ellen had bundled herself up into a blanket. Only her eyes could be seen, until something scary happened. Then the blanket was pulled up with a mouse- like squeak.

On the other side of Honnor was Felicia the Slytherin. She was obviously trying to pretend she wasn't scared, but whenever something scary happened, she dived behind Honnor. Honnor in turn petted Felicia's hair absetly as she never strayed from the screen.

Next to Felicia was the Ravenclaw Flara. Flara flailed dramatically at random intervals. ( _When people were dying horifically._ ) Felicia and Honnor got kicked several times, due to Flara's height, which Honnor often compared to a moose.

It ended with all four cuddled up. At the end of the episode, Honnor hugged them all tightly and promised to protect them from any monsters. She smiled brightly as she jogged along next to Ellen as they descended down to the kitchen.

"And I need to show you Cas. And Gabriel- oh, and Charlie and Ellen and Jo and Kevin and Chuck and Bobby and Lucifer and _Crowley_!"

Flara and Felicia grinned at each other as Honnor's voice drifted away. The cinnamon Hufflepuff would have them watching all fourteen seasons if she had her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know electronics don't work at Hogwarts, but the Room of Requirement just doesn't give a damn.  
> Also, to any of my friends reading this, ha ha ha.


	7. Hogwarts Christmas

It was a very wet Honnor and Ellen who trooped into the library at the start of lunch. "What happened to you two?" Flara exclaimed.

Honnor gave her a very hard stare. Which was ruined a little by the large drop of water hanging from her nose. "Snow."

She and Ellen sat down at their places around the table. Felicia quickly whipped out her wand and cast a drying spell over the two. "Thanks." Ellen sighed.

Flara pulled a bag from the floor. "Merry Christmas!" She took out three brightly coloured parcels and placed them in front of each of her friends.

"Thanks!" came the chorus from the other three. Honnor reached across the table to poke Flara on the nose. Flara just sighed wearily. 

"Hey, what are the properties of moonstone?" Felicia asked.

* * *

"Honnor duck." Felicia ordered.

The Hufflepuff startled, whirling around and coming face to face with a floating candle. Her eyes widened comically as her nose brushed against the white wax. "Oh."

Flara, Felicia and Ellen laughed and Ellen pulled Honnor along with them as hey took their places at the Ravenclaw table. The four sat at the different tables regularly, despite being in different houses. Only at the Welcoming Feast did they sit with their houses.

 

Which sometimes was a chore. When Honnor and Felicia started talking about violence, they were nearly impossible to stop them. It wouldn't be the first time a prefect had stopped the third years because Honnor and Felicia were sounding like psychpaths.

"No! Murder is not the answer!" Flara yelped.

Perfectly serene, Honnor responded with, "Murder is the question."

With a manic grin, Felicia finished with, "And the answer is always _yes_."

Through her giggles, Ellen managed to force out, "Guys- calm down."

Honnor and Felicia just sighed in disappointment. "But murder..." Honnor pouted.

"Yeah..." Felicia agreed, equally dejected. "Violence..."

Flara shook her head and tutted. "No. No murder. Murder is bad."

Honnor poked her tongure out.

* * *

 

"It's dark already." Honnor mused, staring out of the window distractedly. She balled her hands up in her scarf and leaned on Ellen's shoulder for just a moment.

"Well its half past four." Ellen pointed out.

Honnor compulsively reached across the seats and jingled the bells in Felicia's hair. In response Felicia booped the Hufflepuff.

 

The train arrived at King's Cross a few more hours later. After eventually making their way of off the Hogwarts Express, the four reached the platform. As they began to spot their families waiting, Honnor wrapped them all in a crushing hug and smiled. "See you later."

"Merry Christmas!"

"Bye!"

"See you next year!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I based most of these characters of my friends in real life. i mean no offense to any of them. its probably obvious who is who if you know me and my friends. the names are very similar and the appearences are the same.


End file.
